


THE MISSING PART

by heartsdesire456



Series: Uncle Phil [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS I FOUND A MISSING PART OF THIS STORY!</p>
<p>
  <i>“Wait, there were virgin sacrifices and Stilinski survived? Damn, I was sure that was the one thing that would get him,” he said and Stiles flipped him off without even lifting his head from Scott’s thigh. “Oh C’mon, you had to at least be a little afraid.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Stiles snorted, lifting his head. “Dude I was totally sure I was gonna get it but seeing as the only offer I got was a sarcastic response from Danny, it’s good she only needed three of them.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Danny grinned. “Dude, Stiles, if I knew you were serious and it was life or death I’d have totally had sex with you,” he said and Stiles rolled his eyes.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yeah, thanks for making fun of me when I was potentially dying, that was great,” he said, then winked at Danny, who just laughed with him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE MISSING PART

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! I WAS REREADING THIS SERIES AND FOUND THIS PART WAS MISSING AND WENT TO LOOK AND AHHHHHHHHH IT WAS LEFT OUT I AM SO SORRY!

Phil sat with his tablet, flipping through the latest report Fury had written on the information so far about updating SHIELD security post-Lydia when he heard his name. He looked up over the top of the tablet and saw Clint lounging on a pile of tumbling mats next to Stiles, the two of them watching Isaac and Allison fighting to show Clint, Natasha, and Steve how hunters tactics differed from human hand-to-hand combat training tactics.

“Yeah, Phil was _amazing_ at hand-to-hand,” Clint was saying to Stiles. “Two years ago, he could’ve leveled anybody because nobody was prepared. They knew to prepare for top-notch training on me and Tasha – and even then we beat them usually – but with Phil, they thought it would be easy and by the time they realized ‘oh shit!’ they were already beaten unconscious.”

Stiles grinned. “I was kinda like that,” he said, making a sheepish face. “The hunter that I mentioned tortured me? He had to kick my ass to get me tied up, and he was like sixty so I thought I was totally fine. He hit me in the head like one time and I was down for the count.”

Clint nodded. “Yep. Phil got me the first time out of nowhere.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Phil kicked your ass before?”

“Oh hell yes,” Clint said, snickering. “Oh God, it had to be like… ten years ago now.” He sighed, leaning back on his elbows. “I was aware I was being followed for weeks, but they never got close to me. And I was at the point that I wanted to give in because I wanted out of my life.” He made a face. “I was a mercenary,” he admitted with a little shrug. “Anyways, one day I was at this café in Italy and out of nowhere this normal looking guy came and sat down. He seemed like a guy on a business trip or something,” he said with a small grin, looking down at his fingers. “Anyways, he sat at my table and I started to ask what he was doing and he goes, ‘Mr. Barton, there are two ways this can go. You can come in willingly, or I can take you in.’”

Stiles laughed. “Shut up, _Phil_?!”

Clint nodded. “Yep. And I was like ‘what the hell’ and he told me he was with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division and that I was either going to join them willingly or he would take me into custody. I told him ‘you and what army?’ and BOOM!” He slammed his hand on the mat. “He had come out of his seat, slammed my head into the table, threw me on the ground, put a knee in my back and zip tied my hands together.” He grinned at Stiles. “If I’d been at all worried about this plain looking dude in a suit, I’d have had time to defend myself, but nope.” He shook his head. “I wasn’t expecting anything close so he put me in the dirt in about ten seconds.”

Stiles chuckled. “How long did it take you to forgive him for that one?” he asked and Clint ducked his head, shrugging.

“Not long. I didn’t hold it against him.” He looked up at Stiles. “He’s a great guy. Him bringing me in probably saved my life. It definitely made it better. Phil’s the first person to ever give me chance after chance when I fucked up and never give up on me.”

Phil couldn’t help the small smile fighting to spread further across his face as he heard the sincerity in Clint’s voice. He’d known that Clint respected him greatly for a long time, but it was always nice to hear about it. Clint and he had been working together for years and knowing that Clint had never resented Phil dragging him in was a great feeling. 

“Mmmm-hmmm and how long until you two finally stop dancing around each other and get married, another ten years?” Stiles asked and Phil jerked his head up, eyes widening at Stiles’s boldness.

Clint was gaping at him when Phil looked. “I- _what_?! That’s crazy.” He scoffed. “Phil is not- I’m not- we would never-“ He flushed and spluttered. “It’s not like that!”

“Yes it is.” Phil was just as startled by a Steve’s voice as Clint appeared to be. He had totally forgot about Natasha and Steve on the stack of mats across from Stiles and Clint. 

“What is?” Natasha asked, and Steve gestured to Clint.

“Stiles was asking Clint how long it would be before he and Phil got married and Clint said that it’s not ‘like that’.” Steve grinned. “I may be from another time, but I haven’t missed that much.”

Natasha smirked. “Yeah, it really is like that.” She then looked _right at Phil_ , who froze, unable to look like he hadn’t been watching them and clearly listening the whole time. “Right, Phil?”

Phil felt heat rising in his neck when Stiles and Clint both turned to him, Stiles looking amused and Clint horrified. Phil cleared his throat awkwardly and looked down at his tablet. “What, Romanov?”

Clint turned quickly. “Nothing, Boss!” He glared at Natasha, then stood up and turned to leave. “I gotta go… do something,” he said, then all but scurried from the room. Natasha gave Phil a look and Phil just ducked his head, hiding behind his tablet.

~

Stiles and Danny came into the living room where most of their friends were watching TV with Dr. Banner and immediately flopped across the laps of the people on two of the couches. Tony snorted as he followed them in, going to hop into the empty space besides Bruce. “Come on, you’re teenagers! You’re supposed to last longer without rest!”

Stiles lifted his face from its spot on the pillow beside Scott’s leg and glared. “I am used to no sleep. However, you only gave us three one-hour breaks over the past twenty-eight hours!”

Danny whined against Ethan’s hip. “I need food and sleep. And maybe some vodka.”

Tony opened his mouth but Bruce glared. “No alcohol for the minors,” he warned and Tony rolled his eyes. “So,” Bruce continued. “Have you worked it out yet? It can’t be taking this long.”

Tony shook his head. “That’s the problem. The way they got in is shut. We’re trying to find a new way around. It would seem that it’s not a glitch in the system. There’s somebody hacking into SHIELD. They just happened to piggy back that hacker when they both went in at the same time.”

Bruce frowned. “Do you know who it is?” he asked.

“My money is on R-“

Bruce glared. “It is not Reed Richards, Tony. Seriously, he does NOT want in-“

“He so wants into SHIELD! He’s trying to _ruin my life_!” he argued. 

Bruce rolled his eyes. “You’re such a drama queen, Tony. He doesn’t want shit. He’s got a beautiful old building, a gorgeous wife, a bigger brain-“

“Shut it, Shrek,” Tony grumbled.

Isaac frowned. “Wait, apart from this rivalry thing, you really think someone tried to hack into Stiles’s Uncle’s file?” he asked.

Tony nodded gravely. “Someone’s after information on him.” He sighed. “We just can’t find _who_.”

Isaac hummed. “Hey, we have experience with magic. We could give you a hand? I mean, Stiles is very smart and sort of magical.”

Scott grinned and poked at Stiles. “And if nothing else fails, we can always sacrifice him to gods in exchange for taking out the bad guy.”

Aiden smirked from his spot between his brother and Jackson, who was talking to Derek and ignoring them. “Oh yeah, he escaped the virgin sacrifices last time, this time we can use him,” he said. Jackson perked up and turned around.

“Wait, there were virgin sacrifices and Stilinski survived? Damn, I was sure that was the one thing that would get him,” he said and Stiles flipped him off without even lifting his head from Scott’s thigh. “Oh C’mon, you had to at least be a little afraid.”

Stiles snorted, lifting his head. “Dude I was totally sure I was gonna get it but seeing as the only offer I got was a sarcastic response from Danny, it’s good she only needed three of them.”

Danny grinned. “Dude, Stiles, if I knew you were serious and it was life or death I’d have totally had sex with you,” he said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, thanks for making fun of me when I was potentially dying, that was great,” he said, then winked at Danny, who just laughed with him.

Scott smiled. “So we can totally ritually sacrifice you to save your uncle, right, dude?” he joked, poking Stiles in the head.

Aiden raised an eyebrow. “Wait, Stiles is actually a virgin? I was _joking_!” he said incredulously. 

Stiles stilled when he saw Derek’s shoulders tense behind Jackson, even if he couldn’t see his face. Stiles bit his lip and then forced a smile, only to blush when Ethan suddenly snorted and muttered, “Not anymore,” under his breath, but loud enough to be heard.

Scott gasped above him and Stiles lifted up on his elbows, winking at Aiden. “Nah dude, if we need a virgin sacrifice this time, we’ll have to go hunting for one, sorry man.”

Isaac and Scott both turned wide, surprised looks at him and Stiles shook his head minutely. Isaac seemed to get it, but Scott pushed at his arm. “Dude, what the hell, you had sex and didn’t tell me?!” He made a face. “Who with? Because like… two months ago or whatever, you were worried about being a sacrifice-“

“Dude!” Stiles hissed, glaring. “Not. Here.”

Tony whistled. “Well this just got even more awkward,” he said, hopping up. “Bruce, wanna go do the thing in the lab with the stuff?”

Bruce nodded. “Yep, sure do,” he said, both of them heading to the elevator without a backward glance.

Jackson raised an eyebrow. “Damn, Stilinski, didn’t know you had it in you to talk a girl into sleeping with you,” he said and Ethan started to open his mouth.

“ETHAN!” Stiles snapped, glaring. “Not talking about this,” he said curtly.

“Um, dude, seriously,” Scott said. “What the hell? Ethan knows but not me?” he asked, looking put out.

Ethan rolled his eyes. “Scott, chill, I don’t think he meant to tell us-“

“Eth, don’t,” Danny said softly, shaking his head. “It’s Stiles’s business.”

“YES! EXACTLY!” Stiles said, standing up.

Derek cleared his throat awkwardly. “Are they serious-“

“Oh hell no,” Stiles said, turning on his heel to leave without even looking Derek’s direction. “Nope. No way. Not fucking even,” he grumbled all the way to the hallway.

Nobody spoke for a moment before Isaac made a soft sound. “So what the hell just happened here?”

Danny sat up and glared at Aiden. “You just had to bring up the virgin sacrifices, didn’t you?” he muttered and Aiden huffed.

“What?! It was a joke! Stiles and you were the ones who kept it going-“

“We were just joking too, but you brought it up to start with so it falling into an argument is on you-“

“Scott is the one who made it sound like Stiles really was a virgin-“

“And then you had to go ‘oh wait, seriously?!’ and ruin the joking thing-“

“Yeah well Ethan said ‘not anymore,” Aiden argued and Ethan glared from his spot between them where he had been watching their argument like a tennis match. “What?! You did!”

Danny sighed and gave Ethan a look. “You did kinda say it,” he said and Ethan rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t mean to say it out loud, you know how I am, Danny!” he said, then turned to glare at Aiden. “I’m with him, you started it-“

Jackson held up a hand. “Okay for the sake of you three stopping your childish bickering, just say I started it,” he said and Danny actually was impressed by a mature Jackson like he’d never known before. 

Scott spoke up. “What the hell happened just now?” he asked, looking confused. “I really don’t _want_ to know any sort of details – ew - , but since when does _Stiles_ have secrets? What else did I miss if you at least know something I don’t?”

Ethan rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why he didn’t tell you, Scott. I wasn’t kidding though, he didn’t mean to tell me and Danny-“

“Danny knows too?!” Scott cried. “What the hell, since when did Stiles hide stuff from me?”

Danny gave him a sympathetic look. “Scott, Stiles hides a lot from you, if you’ve never noticed. He hides a lot from everybody. And on this occasion, I can totally understand why.” He shook his head. “It’s not our business to tell, but take it from me and a lot of guys I’ve known talking about stuff, if your first time was a mistake, why would you want to tell anybody about it and own up to being stupid enough to make such a big mistake?” 

Aiden turned to Ethan. “You know something,” he said, and Ethan just gave him a look and raised an eyebrow, wiggling the other a few times. Aiden gasped and twisted around to look past Jackson in shock, then turned back to Ethan. “REALLY?!”

Isaac shuddered. “It’s so creepy when they do that,” he said, but Scott was busy frowning at them. 

“What did…” He trailed off and tilted his head. “I don’t get it.”

Danny just rolled his eyes. “Oh my God, how the hell did you become an alpha, Scott?” he asked, then stood up, yawning. “I’m gonna go check on Stiles then go to bed,” he said, squeezing Ethan’s hand before heading to find Stiles.


End file.
